Erinnerungen
by Eladriel
Summary: Du kommst zur Tür herein. Rückst den Raum ins rechte Licht. Gibst ihm das, was ihm gefehlt hat , um der Raum zu sein, in dem jeden Tag die Sonne scheint.Wenn ich mal schlechte Laune hatte ... wenn du kamst war sie fort.Dein Gang war stolz und aufrecht, de


**Titel:** Erinnerungen

**Autor**: Caro

**Story**: Chakotay erinnert sich ...

**Disclaimer**: Paramount

Erinnerungen 

Ich gehe durch dein Quartier. Es ist alles noch so wie du es verlassen hast. Dein übersichtliches Chaos lächelt mich an. Die Uniform von vor ein paar Tagen liegt auf deinem Stuhl. Eine leere Kaffeetasse steht auf deinem Tisch.

Dein Bett ist nicht gemacht, das Badezimmer nicht aufgeräumt.

Ich fühl mich wohl hier. Ich setzte mich auf dein Sofa. Alles riecht nach dir. Auf dem Tisch liegen noch einige unbearbeitete Padds. Wir wollten sie zusammen ansehen.

Du kommst zur Tür herein. Rückst den Raum ins rechte Licht. Gibst ihm das, was ihm gefehlt hat , um der Raum zu sein, in dem jeden Tag die Sonne scheint.

Wenn ich mal schlechte Laune hatte ... wenn du kamst war sie fort.

Dein Gang war stolz und aufrecht, dein Gesicht kannte alle Arten des Ausdrucks. Nie ließt du den Kopf hängen. Schautest stets gerade aus.

Wie die Kerzen auf dem Tisch sind abgebrannt ... Die Erinnerung schmerzt.

Eigentlich habe ich dich schon aufgegeben.

Du liegst auf der Krankenstation. Schwer verwundet. Der Doc kann nichts mehr für dich tun. Und es sieht schlecht aus.

Bald ist Weihnachten. Heilig Abend wollte ich es dir sagen. Dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe.

Doch werde ich es noch tun können?

Zwei Wochen ist es her ...

Vor zwei Wochen wurde dein Shuttle angegriffen. Und du so zugerichtet.

Doch ein Funken Hoffnung steckt noch tief in mir.

Die Tage verstreichen.

Doch dir geht es weder besser noch schlechter.

Meine Hoffnung wird zu Verzweiflung.

Jeden Tag sitze ich bei dir. Rede mit dir, obwohl ich weiß, dass du mich nicht hören kannst.

Wie immer gebe ich dir einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn , bevor ich die Krankenstation verlasse. Morgen ist Weihnachten.

Ich verbringe den Tag in deinem Quartier. Ich will allein sein. Mich an dich erinnern.

Ich betrachte das Foto auf deinem Regal. Es zeigt uns beide letztes Jahr auf der Sylvesterfeier.

Eine Träne bahnt sich den Weg über meine Wange, als ich daran denke, dass wir uns eventuell nie wieder sehen.

Das ich nie wieder deine Stimme hören könnte, dich nie wieder lachen sehen könnte.

Das ich in deinem Stuhl sitzen müsste. In deinem Bereitschaftsraum ohne dich arbeiten müsste. Ich würde deine kleinen Berührungen vermissen , unsere Blickkontakte auf der Brücke, wenn mal wieder nichts los war. Deine aufmunternden Worte, dein glückliches Gesicht. Ich liebe dich einfach viel zu sehr, um mir vorstellen zu können, ohne dich leben zu müssen.

Fast zärtlich streiche ich über den Rahmen.

Ich gehe auf die Krankenstation. Doch ich bleibe in der Tür stehen. Du liegst nicht mehr da.

Dein Bett ist leer. Ich gehe einen Schritt zurück. Die Tür schließt sich wieder. Niemand hat mich bemerkt.

Ich laufe wieder in dein Quartier.

Noch vor einigen Minuten habe ich hier gestanden. Mit Hoffnung. Doch diese wurde zerstört.

Warum hatte man mich nicht informiert?

Wann würden sie es tun?

Es ist Heilig Abend. Ich hatte gehofft ,dich heute noch zu sehen.

Wollte dir doch soviel sagen.

Ich gehe in deinen Schlafraum.

Lege mich auf dein Bett. Beginne zu weinen.

Ich muss eingeschlafen sein. Ich möchte die Augen nicht öffnen. Will der Realität nicht ins Auge sehen.

Ich spüre wie etwas an meinem Rücken lehnt.

Ich drehe mich um.

Da liegst du.

Lächelst.

Zärtlich streiche ich über deine Wange. Du bist keine Einbildung.

Du lebst.

Ich will dich soviel fragen , doch ich bekomme keinen Ton heraus.

Ich nehme dein Gesicht in meine Hände und küsse dich zärtlich.

Du wehrst dich nicht , erwiderst den Kuss.

Du weißt, wie ich mich fühle. Du weißt, was ich denke. Das sehe ich dir an.

Es ist Heilig Abend und ich konnte dir sagen, was ich dir sagen wollte.

_**Wer ein Happy End möchte, hört hier auf zu lesen, die anderen lesen weiter. **_

Doch es war das letzte, was ich dir sagen konnte. Du hast es nicht geschafft. Du durftest die Krankenstation verlassen, weil du es wolltest. Weil du mich ein letztes Mal sehen wolltest.

Du bist gestorben in meinen Armen. Du warst zu schwer verletzt.

Dein Quartier sieht so aus, wie wir es verlassen hatten. Ich habe nie etwas geändert. Denn hier waren wir glücklich.

Wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden ...

Ich werde dich nie vergessen.

**Ende**


End file.
